Viper In the Dungeon
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: ADOPTED BY A NAME'S JUST A STRING OF LETTERZ. Sorry everyone :  I'm taking a much needed break and will continue some day!  LOVE YA! Keep Reading and reviewing!
1. Chapter I

OK readers! Here is a story i did when was 12! Please excuse my obvious inability to keep Draco and Harry apart!! This starts off very innocent and happy, but i assure you it gets much better later!! *Laughs evilly and eats a cookie* that's right...i've joined the dark side...and they do have cookies!! My Beta helped me edit most of it! *hugs Dan* thank youz!! LOL *hands him some skittles and a _**tissue***_ teehee! You know what it means...(inside joke sorry! It was just too tempting...)

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS! Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry Potter was walking happily down Diagon Alley. The reason for his happiness was because it was his first year going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. And, as we all know, that is a happy time for all 11 year olds. The reason for Harry being present at Diagon Alley was also simple: he was in need of school supplies. Our story starts, with the Potter family looking through Flourish and Blotts, the local bookstore.

Harry was being careful as he searched through the books, because he knew some of them could bite. He couldn't resist himself from chuckling at a bushy haired muggleborn girl further down the aisle, who unfortunately for her, figured that out the hard way.

"Mum, did you find The Standard Book of Spells yet?" Harry asked while skimming through a book about snakes."

"No Harry dear," answered his Mum, Lilly Potter, with a hint of amusement, "James! I hope you're not looking at that Quidditch magazine still!"

"Of course not," James quickly put the magazine back on the rack, "I was just ah, looking at this amazing history thingy," James said while glaring at said history book sitting on the rack next to his beloved Quidditch magazine.

"James, have you found Harry's Potions book yet?"

"No Lilly. Why don't you go ask Mr. Smith? I'm sure he knows where it is, seeing as this is his book store." James said with a hint of amusement.

"I can't!" whispered Lily, "He always tries to sell me useless things!"

"I found them!" Harry walked towards them with a pile of books so high you couldn't see his face.

"Harry..." his mother said sounding threatening, "And what are all of those other books? I'm pretty sure they don't offer those subjects at Hogwart's."

"But…there's this really cool book on magical creatures, and this one Magical Illnesses and How to Fix Them!!"

"Just like your mum! She would probably trade her soul to the devil if he had a good book on hand," James sniggered.

"Just because you've never read a book willingly doesn't mean there aren't others who would!" Lilly glared at James.

"Um…Mum? Dad? Could you help me? They're kinda getting heavy." Harry looked like he was about to topple under the books he was holding.

After James took the books from Harry's hold, he then proceeded to the check out line in order to purchase his son's new books. And it seems that along the way Harry convinced his Mum to buy his non-curriculum books. Who couldn't resist the Puppy-Dog-Eyes with an additional pout?

After they got out of the book store his Dad went to go get some parchment and pens plus some ink. While his Mum went to the Apothecary to get his potion supplies with a cauldron and all he would need for Professor Snape's class on potions. So while he waited for them he decided to go and get fitted for his school robes.

As he walked in he noticed a young boy around his age. With platinum-blonde hair slicked back and pale blue eyes that almost seemed to be made of silver. He was about the same height as Harry if not a little taller.

"Oh, do come in! You must also be here for your Hogwart's robes!" chattered the seamstress excitedly.

The boy also seemed to have noticed him. He looked at Harry with interest, like he had never seen a human being before.

Harry nodded with a blush gracing his cheeks at being looked at with such intense eyes.

"Wait one minute while I finish up with mister Malfoy here." the seamstress said, with amusement in her voice.

"Where are your parents?" asked the blonde boy.

Harry almost jumped at being questioned so suddenly. Almost being the key word.

"My mum is getting my cauldron and my dad is getting my quills." Harry replied with some apprehension.

"Hmmm. My Mother is getting my books while my father is getting my father is talking with some…old friends." said the blonde boy with pride. "Oh, my name is Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said while extending his hand for Harry to shake.

"My name is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." Harry said while shaking Malfoy's hand.

"Likewise. Which house do you think you're going to get placed in?" Malfoy said while trying to look not interested, but it was failing greatly, for Harry could see anticipation and nervousness etched on his face.

"I don't know." Harry said carefully picking his answer, "but I don't think I'll be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. So maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I guess." He finished with a shrug.

Harry noticed that Malfoy looked considerably happier at his carefully placed answer. This made Harry ease up a bit.

"What about you? Which house do you think you'll get in?"

"Slytherin, of course." Malfoy said with pride, "Every Malfoy in record has been in Slytherin."

"Okay, you're done dear," She said to Malfoy, "Your turn honey."

But Malfoy didn't leave the store. He just watched Harry until he too was finished with the measurements. Harry gave him and inquiring glance that said all. But Malfoy just smirked, which in turn made Harry even more confused.

So once he paid for his clothes, he turned to see Malfoy watching him expectantly.

"Would you like to come with me to pick out our wands?" Malfoy said with eyebrows raised in question.

"I would love to. But I have to ask my parents first to make sure." Harry said with a small smile.

"Draco," Questioned what seemed to be Malfoy's father, "we've been waiting at the wand store for you."

"I'm sure it's not his fault," Said Malfoy's mother, "let him tell us his reason for being so late."

"I'm sorry mother and father for making you wait, but I was just waiting for my new friend to finish being measured for his robes," Finished Malfoy with a small smile.

"Oh!" Malfoy's mother seemed absolutely elated at hearing that, "Are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Father, mother, this is Harry Potter. This is going to be his first year at Hogwart's as well."

Harry politely bowed to them as you do with all Purebloods of their rank. This seemed to surprise both of Malfoy's parents greatly, but not in a bad way, for they bowed their heads to Harry; for only adults get a full bow.

"I was just asking Harry if he would like to go get our wands together," Malfoy told his parents.

Mr. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up at her son's boldness to extend an invitation without asking his parents first.

"Yes, do join us!" Mrs. Malfoy all but giggled.

And just as they were speaking Harry's parents came.

"Harry, did you get your robes?" questioned Harry's Mum.

"Yes Mum, I got them. Mom, Dad meet my new friend, Draco Malfoy." James smile faded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Malfoy bowed slightly.

"Likewise," James said frown still in place.

"It's nice to meet you too, Draco," Lilly said with a smile, "Narcissa, it's been too long." She turned her view from the smaller Malfoy to his mother and smiled softly.

"Indeed it has Lilly." Narcissa said with a sad smile.

"Mum," Harry began, trying to get his Mother's attention, "Malfoy asked if we could go get our wands together, can I go?" Harry said with a pleading look towards his Mom.

Lilly sighed, "Of course Harry. If you'll have us?" Lilly said sending a questioning look toward Narcissa.

"Of course! How could you ever think otherwise?" Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile.

"I would hate to intrude," Lilly said with amusement dripping from her every word.

"Lilly I just forgot, but we must go meet up with Remus and Dumbledore...." James said with worry.

"Oh drat!" Lilly said with venom, "I'm so sorry Harry…"

Narcissa looked on with unease.

"Why don't we take Harry with us?!" whispered Draco to his mother.

"We could take him to get his wand and he could stay with us until you're done…?" offered Narcissa.

"Would that be asking too much? You really don't have to, if you have other plans," said Lilly with a small frown bordering her smile.

"Oh heavens no! Harry and Draco could go get their wand and then we could go look at the Pet Emporium on the way to lunch! So that way you may go and not be rushed out! It's perfect!" Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you! You're a life saver!" Lilly said with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to go Potter?" asked Malfoy with a smirk.

"In a minute." Harry said before turning to his parents.

"Now behave yourself Harry! Be polite and don't ask for things, here's some money for your wand and a pet if you would like one. But nothing bigger than you are!" Lilly said knowing Harry would go towards the larger animals in the store. "Love you," she said before giving him a kiss.

"Not in front of Draco, Mum!" Harry blushed deeply.

"Be good Kiddo! Don't forget to flick the wand excitedly!" James said with a mischievous smile, "Sirius and I did it and it nearly burned the poor old mans eyebrows off!"

"Don't tell him that James!" Lilly scolded.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Harry said while walking back to the Malfoy's.

"Thanks for waiting," Harry said with a blush.

"No problem," Draco said obviously amused at the show.

So they started walking towards Olivander's Fine Wands. It didn't take long since it was basically only a block away.

While they were walking Harry took in the sights of Diagon Alley, and Draco watched amused by Harry, and Narcissa watched Draco, and Mr. Malfoy glared at whoever dared pass in front of him. Once they walked in they were greeted by the smell of cedar and this strong smell Harry had never encountered before. After walking in they were encountered by a man of about 68 years old with gray hair and plenty scars surrounding his arms.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Mr. Olivander asked.

Draco stepped forward after a brief hesitation. "I will." He said with no nervousness present in his voice.

"Very well." Olivander said with excitement in his voice. After nodding to himself he proceeded to the back of his shop and brought out a number of black long cases that appeared to hold wands. He took one out of its case and handed it Draco. "Don't be shy! Take it and give it a swish!"

Draco took the offered wand and gave it a swish. It broke the lamp.

"Ah…try this one…" he said while picking up one with a very nice pattern of lines that seemed to be drawing you in (if that makes sense to you…).

So Draco picked it up, looked it over and gave it a swish. Several silver sparks erupted from the tip.

Draco's eyes widened at this. He looked at his parents who were smiling proudly…well Narcissa was, but Lucius was just smirking. (A/N Evil git….)

Mr. Olivander nodded, "I should have thought so. 12 inch Mahogany, with a Runespoor fang as the core. Perfect! Your turn I'm guessing?" he said smiling towards Harry.

Harry nodded, smiling shyly. Mr. Olivander walked to the back of the shop and began searching through the many black boxes that lined the wall.

"Hmm…lets see…ah yes!" he came back with a couple of black boxes and set them down on the counter. "Give these a try!"

Harry picked up the one closest to him; a light colored wand with peculiar markings on the side. He gave it a quick swish. Mr. Olivander's glasses blew up.

"No problem, no problem! Happens all the time at this time of year! That's why I always have extras lying around…"

Once Harry apologized he picked up another wand. This one had patches of black and gray all over the wood, like someone bleached one part while another other spray painted the other part, but amazingly beautiful. He gave it swish half expecting his own glasses being blown up but instead…at least a thousand wands flew off the wall.

"Let's try something else…" Olivander said, half to him self, as he went to the back of the store and picked up a very dusty box, so dusty in fact that it looked almost white. But once he blew on it, it reverted back to its original black color.

The moment Harry laid his hands on it he could tell that it was his. It was a very dark color, but not black. It also had two small snakes engraved on the bottom of the handle. It was truly beautiful. He gave it a swish and…black sparks erupted from its tip.

"I should have thought so…11 inch Rosewood, with a Chimaeras' fang. Very deadly…very deadly indeed." Olivander said with a sad look in his eye.

"Thank you very much Mr. Olivander" Harry said with a bright smile, happy at last to finally get his first wand!

Once they had finished paying for their wands, they decided on going over to the Pet Emporium to see if they could find a suitable pet for themselves.

Once inside, they both decided that they would look through each section to see all the pets before deciding. First they went over to the owls, but soon discovered that the owls sold here were mostly cranky and easily angered. So they then continued over to the cats, and found most were quite nice, and that a cat would be a nice companion throughout the year at Hogwart's. The third section was the reptiles. It was a very interesting moment to say the least.

"Potter! Come look at this snake! It's huge!" Draco said in the most dignified way he could; with none at all.

As Harry came over to where Draco was standing he heard all these weird voices coming from the snakes. And Draco seeing Harry's confused look wondered what was wrong with his new friend.

"Do you hear that Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Hear what?"

"Those voices! It sounds like…" Harry's eyes widened. He stared at the snake that was forking its tongue in and out.

"What do you…?" Draco's eyes widened at that point as well. "You…you can hear them?" he asked hesitantly.

"Eius thre metho soru…" Harry began with wide eyes.

"You can speak…" Draco started astounded.

"I think this would be best if we kept this between ourselves," Harry said pleadingly.

"Yes. I think it would." Malfoy said, smirking a little at being the one who knew and no one else.

"I like this one," Harry said pointing at a large black snake with gold markings right below its eyes. Its length was from you're head to you're knees. On the name plate it said that it was deathly poisonous and could grow to 6 feet long; It was called the Saw Scaled Viper and it was found in Middle East Asia.

"Good choice." Draco said with some humor after reading the name plate, "I like the colors too."

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Harry in a hissy manner.

"I should be honored to be owned by a snake speaker." The snake replied, quite shocked at being spoken to.

"Then what shall I call you?" Harry questioned.

"Call me whatever you wish." The snake answered.

"Then I shall call you Rai." Harry decided.

"Well…?" Draco wanted answers!

"I named him Rai." Harry concluded with a thoughtful smile.

Draco thought on it for a while, "You named him Lightning?"

Harry scowled, "And here I thought I could tease you with this!"

Draco smirked, "No one can tease a Malfoy!"

Harry giggled—I mean he laughed a very manly laugh*. This made Draco thoughtful for a second. Then he went back to one snake in particular, and asked the store manager to see if the snake on the far end of the isle was for sale.

The store manager's eyes widened. He went to the end of the isle and pointed at the snake, to make sure he meant that one!

Draco nodded. Smirking to him self at making the manager go into a panic.

There was nothing wrong with this particular snake; it just so happened to be called Devil's Python, and had very large fangs. It was a deep green, almost black, and it had white eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. It was only a foot longer than Harry's snake, Rai, but just as deadly.

"Harry?" Draco began.

"Yes?" Harry said slightly amused at Draco's actions.

"Could you ask this snake if he would like to come with me and what he's named?" Draco smirked.

Harry, with confusion written all over his face, nodded and walked over to where Draco and the snake where.

"Hello. My friend really would like to buy you, would you like that?" Harry asked politely.

"Hmmm…tell him that I will only go with him if he gives me the best of the best." The snake replied with arrogance.

"I'm sure he'll only give you the best. What is your name?" Harry asked delighted that he would go with Draco.

"My name is Ryuu." Ryuu replied with pride.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "He said that he would be delighted to go with you, and that his name is Ryuu."

Draco smiled back, happy to be getting a snake, and even happier knowing that his friend could talk with them.

"What does Ryuu mean?" Draco raised his eyebrows, amused that Harry didn't know what it meant.

Draco now was sporting a very evil smile, "You mean you don't know?"

Harry gulped and shook his head.

"Hmmm…" Draco began obviously taking his time, "should I tell you…?"

Harry scowled. 'Why did I give him the upper hand?' Harry thought.

"I think I might tell you one day, when you're not expecting me to tell you," Draco smirked, obviously pleased with his plan.

"Well," now it was Harry's turn to sport a wicked smile, "I could just ask Ryuu…"

"You better not…" Draco growled.

"What's stopping me? You?" Harry teased.

That's all it took. Draco pounced on Harry, and began tickling him. Harry, not suspecting this, let out a girlish gasp. But that didn't seem to stop Draco; in fact it only added more fuel to the fire.

"Draco! Harry! Its time to go! I hope you checked out already!" called Draco's mom.

"I surrender!" Harry said still gasping for breath.

Draco smirked, 'Harry's so fun' Draco thought.

"Come on! We better get going," Harry said walking out the door having already paid for Rai. Draco soon came trotting towards him carrying Ryuu rapped around his neck.

"Where's Rai?" Draco looked all over Harry, still not being able to find Rai anywhere.

Harry smiled, and lifted his shirt revealing a very content Rai rapped around his waist.

Draco gaped, having not suspected finding him there.

"I have to break the news to my father slowly." Seeing Draco's confused look elaborated, "He doesn't like snakes. He seems to think they're the spawn of all evil." Harry finished with a sad smile on his face.

Draco nodded understanding how Dads could be.

"Let's go find your parents," Harry said trying to get their mind of the depressing topic.

Draco frowned, 'After lunch Harry will have to go home…' Draco thought sadly.

"And maybe we'll see each other again on the train to school…" Harry finished hopefully.

Draco considerably brightened at this. 'And maybe we'll be in the same house…' Draco finished to himself.

End of Chapter One…

* Sorry!! I just couldn't help myself!! I hope you remember Paige!!


	2. Author's Note, Very Important!

-IMPORTANT please read!-

Ok! I appreciate you all for reading my stories! But I've been advised to change some things and add more stuff to clear things up!

Thank you very very much Dan! *hugs Dan and gives him a gold medal, and kisses his cheek* I really appreciate the criticism, without it I wouldn't get better! Everybody else, "I luv it, update plz!" isn't helping the plot. It helps me get my ass out of the bed to write, but I can't write much if I don't have any ideas; this is my story as much as it is your own! I write to please you all and then myself!

I LOOOOOVE to be criticized, so long as it's constructive!

And no more threats to not update *grumbles* sorry Dan…

I shall be posting to versions of Chapter 2 and i would like or you all to chose which seems to be the best way for it to be written. I will then tally up the votes and choose the method of writing i shall be taking for the continuation of the story, unless another roadblock were to appear as this one has.

Some suggestions I will be taking:

making a side story to explain Lily and Narcissa's friendship

Skipping into Halloween for Harry and Draco, and makeup some stories that might've happened, maybe some Flashbacks? Only minor to not confuse.

I dislike the Weasley's so I shall be making them evil.

I like Hermione so she shall be placed in Ravenclaw and become friends with Harry.

I shall stop making Draco and Harry childish! I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I wrote this when I was 11!! I found it and I'm trying to make it better!

Give more suggestions! I will take them all and make the story the best I can possibly make it! I'm only human though so don't get too excited!

Once again, THANK YOU DAN!! And everyone who has added it to their favourites and have subscribed to me!

(P.S TO DAN: I would love it if you would become my Beta, it would truly be a honor if you could make an account and help me with my obviously unconfident writing! Please take this into consideration, I truly loved your ideas and criticism and would very much appreciate further reading into my work to help me spot out possible flaws in characters and the plot!

With Respect

~Emily Von V)


	3. Chapter II

This is the story that a lot of you guys voted for!! So enjoy and review!! (To anyone who actually liked the other version, i was actually thinking of making a new story and using that in it, Not sure yet so review or message me about it!)

* * *

Harry truly was sad for not being able to stay with his new friend for very long.

Draco was truly happy for making a new friend, and a bonus was that he was a pureblood.

Harry's parents were talking with the Malfoy's, so Harry and Draco had taken this time to say their bittersweet goodbyes; but no tears. Tears were for little girls with no money. Or that's what Draco Malfoy thought anyway.

"I-It's not like we won't see each other soon…right?" Harry bit his lip worriedly, fear of not seeing his newest friend overwhelming his logic.

"Of course! I'll see you in two days!" Draco smiled in hope that it might calm his new friend down.

Harry stopped biting his lip and looked up at Draco, "You promise?"

"I swear on my life as a Malfoy," Draco said exasperated, he would do anything to make sure he would see Harry in two days. And they were merely two days right? What ever could go wrong in such a short matter of time? (A/N I LOOOVE jinxing them *laughs evilly*)

"Ok!" Harry smiled in relief, oblivious to his parents calling him.

Draco frowned and looked over at his parents waiting with smiles on their faces, obviously amused by his sudden affliction to his new friend, "Umm… we better go before our parents get mad at us." He looked at Harry and frowned more, he hated seeing such exotic green eyes fill with sadness.

"Oh…" Harry looked to see his mother waiting for him, his father had gone to go get the car for them. "Yeah we should go now," he looked sadly at Draco and gave a small smile, "I'll see you in two days!"

Draco smiled, "Yeah, only two days! I'll see you on the train!"

Harry smiled more and turned to go to his mother, Lily Potter, who smiled once Harry was with her, and put a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Draco dear!" Draco sighed in exasperation at his mother's impatience. He smiled to himself, though, as he saw Harry tell his mother all about the day he had, seeing him throw his hands up to emphasize his story.

Draco turned and walked towards where his parents where staying, seeing his mother's wide smile and his father's usual scowl.

"I hope you had a wonderful day son," Narcissa Malfoy smiled, looking at her son's unusual smile lighting up his face.

Draco turned to look at his mother and smiled, "Best day of my life,"

Narcissa, Draco's mother, laughed merrily, "So I see Draco…so I see."

End Of Part I….

* * *

….Time for part II

"Harry! Did you get all of your socks?!" Harry cringed at his mother's loud voice. Today was the day he would be going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his mother was making sure he had _everything. _

He sighed as he began double checking everything he had put in his trunk (A/N his Father's old one…yes, it's red and gold *Sighs exasperated with James*). He put his pet Saw Scaled Viper, Rai, in his shirt to hide from his parents. He still had not told them about owning a snake and he didn't plan to; Harry cringed at the thought of seeing his parent's faces when he told them he owned a very poisonous snake, and the only reason he hadn't been bitten yet was because he could talk to snakes.

Rai curled himself around Harry's waist, tasting the air with his tongue in confusion at being placed inside his shirt.

'_Why are you putting me here, master?' _Rai hissed with annoyance.

'_Because my human family still knows nothing of you being here with me, if they were to find out then you would be taken away from me, little serpent,' _Harry hissed back, trying to explain the situation to a young snake.

'_Very well, master, I shall stay hidden as you wish…for now.'_

Harry sighed, he didn't want a poisonous snake to be mad at him; especially if said snake was wrapped around his waist.

"HARRY!" his father, James Potter, called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Harry grabbed onto his trunks handle and pulled it downstairs, where his father was waiting to take it. His father took it from him and placed it in the back of the car.

"Our little boy is all grown up now…" Lily said from the doorway, watching from the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom!" Harry went over to his mother and hugged her as best he could without giving away that he had a snake hidden around his waist.

Lily hugged her son tightly, wiping away a stray tear from her velvet cheek; her flaming red hair pulled behind her ears so as not to get in her face. She pulled away sadly and straightened up, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

Harry gave a small smile at his mother's antics, she wouldn't be coming to drop him off at the station so he would embarrass him; he tried telling her that she wouldn't embarrass him, but she insisted. Stubbornness runs deep within that side of the family.

"C'mon kiddo! We gotta go now before we catch the traffic!" James was already in the car, and honking the horn impatiently.

"We're coming!" Lily said.

"I'll see you at Christmas mum," Harry smiled sadly and hugged his mother once more.

"Ok hun, I love you, and please be careful with making friends!" she said worriedly.

"I have Draco so I'll be good! I love you too Mum and I'll be careful."

Lily nodded her head and kissed her son's head, "Ok you better go before your father breaks the horn," she shook her head in amusement at James' impatience.

Harry nodded his head quickly and ran over to where the roaring car was parked; the minute he buckled his seat belt, James had sped off down the street on his way to the train station, where the Hogwart's Express would be waiting.

* * *

End Chapter II


	4. Chapter III

"I'll be fine dad! Yea, I'll send a letter as soon as I can! Bye! I'll see you at Christmas!" Harry yelled at his father as the train started moving out of the platform and off to Hogwart's.

Harry Potter sat down on the chair inside the compartment on the Hogwart's Express. His pet snake, Rai, slithered out from underneath his shirt and looked at him with sharp gold eyes.

"_Master?"_ Rai hissed expectantly to Harry.

Harry looked into his snake's eyes,_ "Yes, Rai?" _

"_I smell the young pureblood…"_ the black snake said to his master while looking over at the door leading to the hall.

Harry tilted his head in confusion,_ "Young pureblood? Oh! You mean Draco,"_ he laughed at Rai's name for Draco, 'Draco's ego would definitely go up at hearing that!' Harry thought as he remembered the young Malfoy he had me three days ago.

"_Yesss him…the young pureblood,"_ he said as he slithered down Harry's leg to go underneath the chair.

"Excuse m- oh! Harry!" a voice said as someone slid open the compartment door. In stepped Draco Malfoy in all his blonde haired glory, dressed in the finest robes money could buy. Behind him he held a trunk and around his arm you could see the tip of a very scaly tail.

"Draco!" Harry smiled as he saw his friend. He stayed sitting but then thought better of it and stood up to greet him.

Draco smiled but looked uncomfortable as to what he should do next; his eyes flickered from Harry to his trunk to the obvious creature underneath his robes.

Harry smiled and motioned to Draco to put his trunk above the chair on the one side of the compartment.

Draco nodded and put his trunk up and looked at Harry.

Harry looked back with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Good to see you Har." Draco smirked and winked at Harry with the new nickname.

Harry blushed very lightly, "Good to see you too Dray."

Draco smiled and sat down and pulled Harry to sit next to him, "So how've you been?"

Harry sighed and smiled, "As good as I was three days ago, you?"

"As good as I can be, I guess."

"You guess? Is something wrong…?" he asked curiously, and worried a tad bit.

"No!" Draco shot up from his seat to look at Harry with fierce eyes, ablaze with fear covered with anger, "nothing is wrong!"

Harry shrunk back into his seat, "S-sorry! I was j-just worried that something might've been wrong…" he let his head fall in shame and began twiddling his fingers nervously.

Draco sighed and looked away; he never meant to say it like that. He just didn't want Harry worrying about him. Draco straightened his back and sat back down next to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco, "It's okay… we all have our moments."

Draco smiled softly and nodded his head, "Oh! I forgot." He pulled off his robe and looked at his arm.'

Harry's eyes widened. Ryuu, Draco's snake, was wrapped contently around Draco's arm. The dark green snake was very large now, and looked to have at least doubled its size in such a short matter of time.

"Is that…?" Harry asked, not believing that this snake could be Ryuu.

"Yea, it's Ryuu, he seemed to have grown quite a bit." Draco smirked at seeing Harry's shocked expression.

"Wow." Harry leaned in to see him closer, and Ryuu opened his eyes to reveal piercing white eyes. Harry shivered at seeing such pure eyes and offered his arm to the large snake.

Ryuu tasted the air with his tongue and then slithered onto Harry's offered arm.

"_It iss good to see you again…"_ Ryuu whispered to Harry upon reaching his shoulder.

"_As it is to you. I hope your master has been treating you well enough?"_ Harry asked, making sure Draco was meeting all the needs a snake of this size would require.

"_Very well I must say, I have gotten the best I've ever had…he is a good master." _He hissed to Harry in a very arrogant manner, proud to have such a wonderful master to take care of him.

"_I'm glad to hear that." _Harry smiled and pet Ryuu's soft scales upon his head. He looked up to see Draco looking at him expectantly.

"What did he say?" Draco asked the second he caught Harry's eyes with his own.

Harry smiled, "he says you are treating him very well and that you are a very good owner."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry gratefully, "Thanks…I thought I wasn't giving him enough attention since I had…stuff to do."

"Well he seems very happy to me," Harry smiled, "and I always knew you would take good care of him."

Draco leaned back against the chair and sighed with relief, "Thanks Har," he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting late, they would soon be reaching Hogwart's and since Draco was already in his robes he could use a nap to rest up.

Harry smiled as he felt a heavy weight slither up his leg and looked to see Rai gazing at the new snake.

Ryuu turned to taste the air with his tongue at the sound of movement; his white eyes met the deep gold gaze of Rai.

They both seemed looked at Harry and then back at one another, and as if they had both thought the same thing they slithered around Harry so he was covered in two snakes. Both seemed content at the heat source they found and didn't seem in the mood to make the others acquaintance at the moment.

Harry laughed quietly and dimmed the lights from within the compartment and closed his eyes for just a moment…

End Of Chapter III…


	5. Chapter IV

Here is Chapter four! *Jumps up and down and does my happy dance* (P.S Cover your eyes!! My happy dance is too happy for those who aren't all ready crazy!!)

Draco and Harry; *Both cover their eyes*

Shikimaru; *storms in* Where's Paige?!?

Me; Wrong story honey! Paige is busy anyway *throws Shikiamaru out of my story* anywho *smiles eerily happily* Enjoy my athetic excuse for a story and please review! *hugs my Cloud plushy and waits for more reviews...*

Draco; *Glares and holds up a sign saying "U BETTER REVIEW"...*

Harry; *Holds up a sign saying "PLEASE??" and hits Draco over the head*

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" a voice called as someone shook Harry Potter's shoulder.

Harry rolled over…and fell off the small bench he had fallen asleep on. "Wha!"

The voice sniggered in amusement, "Great balance Har."

"Oh shut up Dray!" Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy smirking down at him, "Now if you could be so kind as to help me up?" Harry extended a hand toward Draco.

"But of course, dear friend." Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up so he was well balanced on his feet, "Good thing you already changed into your robes."

Harry began attempting to flatten his hair, "Yea I know," he sighed, "I only wish I could've slept some more. I was so nervous the other night that I couldn't get enough sleep." He yawned and stretched out his arms to get the cramps out from sitting on the not-so-soft bench.

Draco pulled his trunk down from the overhead and a long dark green snake slithered out from underneath the bench. "There you are Ryuu, I was wondering where you had gone off to!" The striking snake lifted his head and looked up at Draco curiously.

Harry looked around the compartment and saw his snake, Rai, lying across the bench where Draco had fallen asleep last night, "Silly snake," Harry went over to the black snake and offered his arm to the serpent, "_I hope you didn't cause any trouble while I was asleep."_

"_Of course not, master," _the snake slithered onto his arm and turned his sharp golden eyes to look at Harry's green, "_No trouble at all…"_

"_Good." _Harry stroked Rai's soft head and relished in the cool feeling of the scales.

Harry looked up to see Draco looking at him with curiosity painted clearly across his face. Harry laughed, "I was just making sure he was behaving himself while I took a nap."

"Oh." Draco nodded his head, "We should get going. Where's your trunk?" he looked about the train compartment and saw none.

"My father dropped it off at Hogwart's already," Harry blushed in embarrassment, "He said it was some sort of tradition in his family."

Draco smirked, "Yea, I heard of some families doing that, but I never knew it was true."

Harry nodded his head, still blushing.

"Ok ok, no more teasing you…for now." Draco winked and walked out of the compartment to the Hogwart's train platform.

Harry followed and his blush began to reside as he saw all the students. They crowded around a line of carriages which seemed to be pulling themselves.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Draco about the carriages, when he heard, "First years! First years over here now…" the man who said this seemed to be like an overgrown bat. With black hair down to his shoulders and with a robe that was the blackest of black wrapped around his tall body. He had a scowl on his face and looked pained to be calling all the first years over.

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Harry nodded and walked over to where the first years stood around the man.

"You will all follow me to the boats..." The tall man turned, and his robes billowed about him. Almost like Dracula.

Draco leaned over to Harry as they followed the man, "That's my godfather, Severus Snape."

"Really?" Harry turned to Draco in astonishment.

"Yea, he can be a right git sometimes so watch out." Draco had his mask on now, and he wasn't about to let Harry see his true emotions until he had figured out who he was to him. A friend or an enemy?

"Four per boat. Now get in, we don't have much time." Severus Snape called above the nervous chatter.

Harry and Draco got into a boat with another boy and the boat began slowly moving toward the magnificent castle in the distance; lights outlining the overwhelming stature of it.

"Welcome to Hogwart's…" Draco whispered to Harry.

End Chapter IV…


	6. Chapter V

Harry shivered as he saw the approaching entryway, within a cave underneath the castle. An enormous statue of Cerberus, pet of Hades and guardian of the underworld, sat at the center of the waterway; its fangs were silver as were its claws, and its eyes were glowing with what seemed like diamonds shining from its inner depths.

"Wow…" Harry stared at the breathtaking statue in awe, and as he looked at it he could've sworn he saw the eyes on Cerberus blink for a millisecond. He shook his head and looked again and saw nothing else.

"Harry, pay attention." Draco Malfoy whispered to Harry as he tried to see if the dog would blink once again.

"Sorry…" Harry turned back to looking straight ahead of the small boat they were in. he sighed and had to admit this was taking way too long for such a distance. He looked at the other boy who was in their boat; he was dark skinned and had black hair pulled back in a small ponytail.

Harry coughed to get the boys attention and gasped as he saw the other side of his face.

"Scary isn't it?" the boy said, his face had a long scar stretching down from his eye to his jaw. His one eye was a white while the other was a deep chocolate brown. He smiled a grim smile, "Name's Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter," he extended a hand towards Zabini, expecting it to be shook.

"Don't shake hands with him, Harry, your father wouldn't like it." Draco said while looking at Zabini.

"And here I hoped Potter would be able to make his own decisions despite what his father would want." Zabini smirked and shook the offered hand, before Harry would consider pulling back his hand.

"My life is my own, not my father's." Harry said and smiled at Zabini.

Zabini returned the smile with a curious look, "I think we'll get along nicely, Potter."

"Harry," Harry smiled even wider, "Call me Harry."

Zabini smiled a small smile, "Ok then Harry, and call me Blaise."

"Of course, Blaise." Harry said smiling; he then turned to look at Draco. He was glaring fiercely at Blaise. Blaise realized this and was making an even bigger effort at making him annoyed.

Blaise, knowing he was the reason for Draco's annoyance, grabbed Harry's hand and lifted it to the scar on his face, "It didn't hurt. My mother gave it to me when she realized I was _special_."

Harry tilted his head curiously and looked at the scar with apprehension, "Special?"

"You'll find out soon," Blaise winked, "Draco did, and now look at him." Blaise smirked and looked over at Draco glaring at him.

Draco huffed and looked away from the duo, "Harry, you'll regret becoming a friend of his."

"Oh really?" Harry said dangerously low, "Will I regret becoming your friend too…?" he turned away to face Blaise and looked down at the water.

Draco quickly snapped his head to look at Harry, "Harry…" his face look hurt, "I-I didn't mean it like that, I ju-"

"Just what?" Harry said with venom, "Are you saying that I can't make friends, or is it I just have a bad taste for them?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snarled.

"You said I shouldn't be friends with him, are you saying that I have to have my approved by you?!" Harry turned towards him, his mystic greens eyes narrowed in warning.

"No!" Draco got closer to Harry and took one of his hands. At Harry's disgusted look he shushed him, "Let me speak. I grew up with Blaise, ok? I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Draco lowered his eyes from Harry's, "I just want to make sure you won't get hurt."

Harry blinked. And again. "Oh." He said quietly, and then he smiled softly and lifted Draco's head up to look him in the eyes, "Thank you, but I need to learn who is a good friend and who will not."

Draco nodded his head, "Ok."

"As touching as this is," drawled Severus Snape from the dock where he was waiting, "we need you out of the boats. Now..." he turned and led the group of first years up the stairs, leading up to the Great Hall entrance.

Harry looked around and realized they were the last boat that still had students inside.

Blaise got up and out of the boat and extended a hand towards to Harry to help him out of the boat, "Here, my sister fell out of the boats her first year and was terribly embarrassed."

Harry laughed and took the offered hand, "Thanks, I would hate to fall into that nasty water!" he looked back at the water and shivered at the darkness it reflected from its inner nadir.

"And I would hate to see you wet," he laughed, "but then again, I think it would be cute seeing you look like a wet puppy with those big green eyes you have there." he smirked and pulled Harry out onto the dock.

Draco got out with smooth grace and grabbed Harry and pushed him towards the staircase where the others had gone so he could have a word with Blaise without Harry hearing.

"I'm watching you, Zabini," Draco Malfoy said in a threatening tone, "don't make him suffer."

Blaise smirked simply, "I think it's his decision, no?"

Draco ignored the tone of playfulness, "I don't care."

End Chapter V…

.


	7. Chapter VI

Harry Potter stood nervously at the top of the staircase looking at all the other first years with apprehension. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, the only two people he actually knew here, still hadn't shown up from the docks and he was getting worried.

He saw the bushy haired girl from Flourish and Blotts and was dying to know if she got hurt from the book that had decided to bite her.

As he began to walk towards the girl he was interrupted by an arrogant voice.

"You must be Harry Potter. I can tell by your hair, just like your father's." Harry turned around to face the young boy, with hair the color of fire itself, who said this. He was leaning against the staircase, and if Harry didn't know better he would say that he had been watching him the whole time.

Harry put up his defenses, he didn't know who this boy was and if he continued on with this attitude then Harry wasn't gonna play nice. "What if I'm not Harry Potter, as you so claim me to be?" Harry didn't enjoy talking in this manner, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Then I'm not Ron Weasley." Ron Weasley grinned in what he must've thought to be friendly, but to Harry it only looked fake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He put his hand out to be shook, "My father tells me stories about all the great things your father does for the ministry."

"I am not my father." Harry looked at Weasley blandly, not even going to accept the hand given to him, "And I'm sorry to say, but it is not a pleasure to meet you." Harry turned away and left the boy standing alone.

His eyes widened at what he saw as he turned. Draco stood there with his arms crossed and Blaise stood next to him with a smirk playing across his face. Blaise clapped slowly and walked up to Harry, "Wow. You never told me you had a backbone!" He slapped him playfully on the back.

"When did you get here?" Harry looked up at him in confusion, "I was waiting and you never show-"

"Harry." Draco stalked towards them, and he looked Harry directly in the eye. "You…" he paused while giving Harry the fiercest glare an eleven year old could give, "You were bloody brilliant!" He laughed at Harry's terrified expression, and Blaise couldn't help but chuckle at the green eyes petrified.

"T-Thanks?" Harry stuttered, still shocked by the outburst from Draco, "I think…?"

"You're welcome," he finished laughing and straightened up, looking more dignified. Draco saw the faces of some of the first years and didn't like what he saw, "Haven't you ever seen someone laugh before!?" he snarled at the onlookers. They shut theirs traps and looked away, chattering silently with those nearest to them.

Harry walked to Draco and poked his shoulder, "Hey, no anger please."

Draco turned to look at Harry and was surprised to see him glaring. "I'm just asking a simple question."

"Don't care."

Blaise looked curiously at them when Harry said this, "Déjà vu…" he muttered to himself.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Draco spoke in a warning tone, making it clear he wasn't going to play nice.

Harry was opened his mouth for a sharp remark, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Blaise looked between the two in curiosity. "You guys fight a lot for being friends…" Blaise said with apprehension, not wanting to get on their bad sides this early into his new friendship, "Maybe you should just forgive and forget?"

Harry and Draco both turned their murderous looks towards Blaise, "Never mind. Forget I even said anything; just wanted my friends to stop fighting…"

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, "He's right, for once." (Blaise looked shocked, "I resent that!")

"Oh really?" Harry turned to look at Draco, glare still held in his jade eyes. By this time, all the first years were watching them. Curiosity echoed in their eyes at seeing the pureblood give in to a mudblood. Something they never knew possible at this time; even with their age, they knew the systems of purebloods.

"Yes really." Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, "We're fighting over something stupid. I'm sorry…"

Harry was shocked. He hadn't known the Malfoy for very long, but he knew that he wasn't the type to give in very easily. "It's okay. I forgive you…" Harry looked down at his shoes; he didn't know what to do next.

Draco looked around awkwardly and saw Blaise smirking. He turned his glare on full power, making Blaise blink in surprise.

"Listen all of you! I don't have all day…" Severus Snape stood at the entrance to the Great hall, the enormous doors closed. "Get in a line and you will be led into the hall to be sorted into your new houses."

The first years did as they were told, but with some difficulty; most were against on being at the front. Snape sighed as he saw what they were trying to do, the line continued to get longer as those in the front transferred to the back. "Stop!" He called, everyone stopped in their tracks, "Better, now we will go in now. Despite the arrangement you are all in now." He turned, letting his robe swish about his tall figure, and opened the doors in a dramatic fashion.

Harry gasped at the sight. Blaise's eyes widened. And Draco scoffed at the both of them, "It's just a big room, yeesh…"


	8. Chapter VII

_PLEASE READ!-- I absolutely suck at writing the sorting part -__- hence why it has taken so long for me to write this. I'm sorry for the long wait and terribly sorry because i know this chapter is going to suck. NO HATE please...It's been a tough month for me....3_

_Harry gasped at the sight. Blaise's eyes widened. And Draco scoffed at the both of them, "It's just a big room, yeesh…"_

Continued…

Harry gulped and looked around the Great Hall. It was magnificent! With four large tables in a row, students crowded on the benches waiting for the sorting to end so they could eat, and a single long table at the end of the hall where the teachers sat. There were candles floating above them, and the ceiling was transfigured (or at least it seemed to be…) so that it showed the starry night sky. The Hall was beautiful, having been set up ages ago; the flooring was covered in Runes and the walls were enamored with watching statues. At the end of the four tables stood an old man with a white beard.

The man was wearing these atrocious robes that were covered in every color of the rainbow, and a hat that matched in all the wrong ways. He stood in front of a podium that had a great owl upon it. He was smiling cheerfully and his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts!" he gestured his arms to the students in the hall that cheered loudly, "Quiet down now, we must sort first." He smiled selflessly and a woman came down from the teachers table carrying a rather large scroll with her.

"Form a line in front of the Hat." She called out, and for the first time we noticed that there was a hat sitting on a stool in front of the podium. "I will call your name and you will place the Sorting Hat upon your head to be sorted."

"Duh…" Harry heard Draco Malfoy say under his breath. "We're not stupid."

"I beg to differ." Blaise Zabini said as he pointed to a certain red headed boy, Ron Weasly I believe his name was.

Harry Potter smiled and leaned over to Blaise, "No no. you can't blame him for being born without a brain." Blaise chuckled lowly, so as not to be heard by any others.

"Blaise Zabini!" The woman called, looking around the line for someone to step up.

"Good luck," Harry said to his friend as Blaise stood straight and walked to the stool. The women had lifted up the hat so he could sit down. Once sitting, she placed the hat on his head. The wrinkles on the hat seemed to form a face, for he could see a mouth and distinct wrinkles in the impression of eyes. The mouth moved and Blaise said something. After about a minute or two the hat opened its 'mouth' widely and…

"SLYTHERIN!" it called out to the hall. A cry of cheers came up from the far right table. Harry guessed that that was the Slytherin table.

Blaise smirked and strode arrogantly over to the table to sit at the spot cleared for first years.

"Stupid Gryffindor, going too slow with the sorting." Draco muttered to Harry, "You would think the Dumbledore taught McGonagall how to properly sort."

So the woman was McGonagall, and obviously a Gryffindor hence making it almost impossible for Draco to like her. "Amelia Bones!"

As she continued to call out names, Harry's mind wandered off. Looking around at the teachers up at the head table he saw Severus Snape (Still glaring…great overgrown bat.) sitting next to a man with a turban on. It looked peculiar on him, him being so pale and the turban being a dark blue. Although it did match his blue eyes.

Harry snapped out of his reverie to hear, "Harry Potter!"

Draco gave Harry an encouraging push up to the stool, and Harry gulped. He sat down on the stool and felt the lowered onto his head. As soon as he felt it fully on his head he heard a voice in his mind.

"_So you're Harry James Potter…I was looking forward to seeing you."_

Harry nodded his head, "Where will put me?" he asked it nervously.

"_I think Gryffindor would be a marvelous place for one so brave and kind hearted."_

"Anywhere but Gryffindor! I don't want to go to that house!" he said desperately, he didn't want to become his father. He didn't want others to think of him only as James Potter's son.

"_Hmmm? Not Gryffindor, eh? Well it better be…_SLYTHERIN!"

Harry sighed and smiled brightly. He got up and made his way to the Slytherin table proudly; he sat next to Blaise who clapped his shoulder and was also smiling.

Harry looked at Draco who was smiling as well: smirking, I mean to say. We all know the great Draco Malfoy wouldn't actually smile in public.

Sorting continued for some time, until finally Draco's name was called up to the hat. He strode towards the stool and sat upon it with aristocratic grace and pose.

The hat was barely on his head before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table broke out into cheers and applause (A/N nothing too exuberant…they are _Slytherins_ remember.). Draco smirked and made his way over to sit on Harry's other side (A/N away from Blaise minds you...). "Good to see we both made it to Slytherin." Draco said, looking around the table to see if he knew anyone near him.

Harry smiled softly, "You always knew you'd be in Slytherin, Draco."

"Hmmm…" Draco avoided his eyes.

Harry smiled wider, "Oh come one, and you knew it!"

Draco turned to look at Harry with his eyebrows raised in an Oh-So-You-Think-So-Huh? Manner.

"Mhmm!" Harry nodded his head.

"Well, think what you will Har." Draco said with a light smile on his face, barely distinguishable from a smirk.

Harry sighed, enjoying the playful moment Draco was having. He looked up to the Head table and saw that the old man was getting ready for a speech. Harry saw Draco scowling, and he shot a curious look towards him.

Draco caught the look and began explaining his frustration, "Old Dumbledore is going to give a speech…" He obviously didn't like this old man, Dumbledore, "Might as well not even bother with listening to him drowning on and on."

Harry nodded his head, his eyes drooping slightly (A/N Awww he's tired :3), "Ok…"

Draco sat up straight, trying to look like he can endure such a boring speech, but was looking dead in the eye at the mere thought.

Dumbledore walked back to the podium, intending on giving an uplifting speech. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, but hearing the soft droning noises waft across the hall made him even more tired. He usually wasn't this tired at this time; he guessed it was because of all the new things happening around him and having not gotten quite enough sleep the night before.

"Welcome, to another great year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began, all five tables cheered and he held his hands up to calm them. Harry lifted his head and widened his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"Just close your eyes and rest, Harry." Blaise said softly to him, "I'll tell you anything important when it's over."

"Thanks Blaise," Harry said, finally giving into his mind. Letting the sounds of the Great hall wash over him in a pleasant sound of a new place: 'Home.'

_End Chapter Seven_


	9. Chapter VIII

"Wake up!" someone shook Harry Potter awake and continuously poked him in the ribs.

"Stop Blaise! I'm awake!" Harry swatted at Blaise's hand which was going in for another poke.

"Just making sure." Blaise Zabini chuckled at Harry's obvious annoyance at being poke repeatedly in the rib area. "Old Dumble's finished his speech awhile ago, so I figured you wanted to be awake for the food…" He trailed off offhandedly, and smirked as Harry's eyes widened at the prospect of food.

Harry rubbed his eyes so as to look fully awake, "Did he say anything important? Or was it all just rambles?"

Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "He said that the forest was off limits to anyone who wanted to live. And the third door on the third level of the third wing was off limits to everyone…Which only makes me want to go see what's in there now."

"That's a lot of threes." Draco Malfoy commented, "I was pretty sure he said something about it being the place where three wizards died as well…or was it three witches…"

Harry smiled at Draco, "Well how bout we just say that three people died there one time."

Draco nodded and looked around the table for someone it seemed. "Bullstrode!" He called down the table to a girl who looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"What is it Malfoy?" She walked over to us. She had dark brown hair that was cut very short for a girl, and she was rather tall and large for a girl her age.

"I need to know about those plans…" Draco smirked and gestured to the Gryffindor table conspicuously.

Bullstrode leered, "Oh, those. Well it seems we need a certain amount of a Devil's plant, if you know what I mean."

Draco nodded and gestured for her to come closer, he whispered something in her ear which evidently made her laugh. "Very well Malfoy, I'll see what I can do. And don't talk to me about the other thing, you need to send a letter to your father about that." With that she walked back to where she was sitting before.

Draco sighed and Blaise smiled sinisterly, "Hey Drake, was that about what I think it was about?"

"You're too smart for your own good."

Harry was confused by now and looked back in forth between the two boys. "What is what?"

"Oh, Drake you haven't told him?"

"He wouldn't like it and you know it." Draco growled at Blaise. He turned to Harry and sighed, "Harry, its nothing. Just some plans me and some old friends of mine have. You wouldn't understand."

"I think he would." A boy said. He sat across from Harry with a book in hand. He was the same age as them it seemed, and he had black hair just like Harry's. Except it had a blonde streak in the back. "My name's Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo." Theo extended a hand to Harry, smiling.

Harry smiled back, "Harry Potter." He shook Theo's hand and felt a spark of magic go into him. "Ouch!" the magic had sparked around his stomach, and it didn't feel good.

"Nott did you just…" Draco's eyes were wide with something, and he looked aat Harry with what seemed to be worry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Theo smiled broader, "Don't worry about that. It was just a little thing the Nott family does to get to know a new friend."

Harry looked at Theo with a puzzling look, but didn't have time to wonder further about what the spark was, for the food had just appeared onto the tables. Filled with foods of all kinds, and the smell was too enticing to ignore.

Draco growled at the bad timing, "We'll talk about this later." He said to Theo.

Blaise nodded his head. He had been looking at Theo thee entire time, and noticed the look that came to his face the minute Harry sat down. It wasn't a good look but he would have to wait and see where it went. And Draco didn't seem to like anyone messing with Harry at this point. It was going to be a long year, a very long year indeed.


	10. Chapter IX

IM BACK XD! Sorry for the delaty my lovely readers :) i had a internal dilema (being suicidal is not fun TT_TT) but iz good now! Any way i got some answers for you guys!

Pairings: possible Draco/Harry, Blaise/Harry (?)

If you would like any other pairings then send me a message and i'll work some chemistry ;) lol nothing graphic until theyre older. :D

HARRY IS NOT THE BOY WHO BLOODY LIVED. That is Neville. I love him. He's such a cutie lol :3 I chose him cause i want Lily and James for a few drama episodes. tee heez iz evil X3 lol

MESSAGE ME FOR ANYTHING ELSE... I enjoy knowing that people care :) lol I LOVE YA!

"Harry! You really need to stop being so awed by Hogwart's," Draco Malfoy sniggered as Harry practically tripped over his own feet at the sight of ghosts walking (or rather floating in their case) and talking as if their hearts were still beating.

Harry potter didn't reply, instead he stared in awe at the long dead men and women who lived in Hogwart's great halls. "They won't hurt us, right Dray?" Harry leaned more towards Draco and shivered at the thought of becoming a ghost by being killed by a ghost.

Our blonde pureblood raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Harry. He sighed and patted a hand against Harry's shoulder, "Of course not. They're ghosts for Merlin's sake Harry."

Green eyes looked into grey, "Promise?"

"I promise," Draco whispered by Harry's ear, afraid of anyone hearing a _Malfoy_ making such a silly promise to Harry-Oh-My-God-Potter.

This was apparently enough for Harry, for he relaxed and looked around at thee Hall once more; all the colors dancing in the candlelight and noises of friends being made and others reuniting with old. It was a fabulous sight, Harry had to admit, with all this magic in one room frightened him. Such balance required a great conductor, Harry looked at Dumbledore. He was proudly looking out over the sea of students.

"Ouch!" Harry looked down and realized that his snake, Rai, was prodding away at his skin, a sign that he was hungry. Now.

"Umm…Draco?" Harry started, hoping to warn his friend of their little problem.

The young Malfoy turned and nodded to say that he was listening.

"I've got a problem," At Draco's confused look Harry continued, "Snakes eat a lot don't they?" He hoped Draco would take the hint.

"…"

"Especially big, big snakes."

"…"

"…Are you playing dense…?"

"Oh!"

Harry shook his head.

Draco beamed at finally having gotten what Harry meant, "Of course they do." He smirked.

"…Do you think one or two could be hungry now?"

"…Oh my Merlin…Yes, one or two possibly could be hungry now." He stood up and nodded to Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin house, silently telling him that they would be going to the dorms now.

Draco motioned for Blaise to follow them as they left the Great Hall.

"How do you know where the dorms are?" Harry asked sweetly, as the trio trudged down the halls, going deeper and deeper into the castle. The voices coming from the Great Hall were all but a whisper.

Draco only carried on, ignoring the question presented to him. Blaise sighed and walked along with Harry, taking a hold of his hand and winking at him discreetly.

Harry spluttered, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Blaise pulled Harry aside into an adjoining hall way and pushed Harry up against a wall. He leaned in close and Harry struggled to get away.

"Don't let Draco fool you." Harry's eyes widened and he tilted his head in pure confusion and curiosity. Blaise sighed and continued on, "He's just jealous that I'm your friend too. So he might ignore you inorder to bring your attention back to him."

"But he invited you to come along with us to the dorms early?"

"That was because he didn't want you to bee sad without your newest friend," Blaise smiled lazily and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"What do you think you're doing…?"

"Draco! It's not-" Harry began only to be cut off by a hand silencing him.

"We were talking." Blaise stepped forward- in a silent challenge?- "I wanted him to be warned by…" He looked Draco up and down, "…A few things."

Draco snarled, "Shut it Zabini. You had no right to spill your lies to Harry." He said with venom laced into his voice.

"Oh? Is this what you think?" Blaise grabbed Harry's hand once again, in a gesture of friendship, "Then you must be a hypocrite." He said coolly, "As Harry's friend I have the right to tell him my…suspicions."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

Harry looked back and forth between the two pure bloods.

Blaise raised is chin and looked the blonde down.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at Blaise, silently scowling at the height difference, "Yes?"

Blaise smiled saucily and let go of his hand, having held it the hold most of the time, "Let's go see the dorms."

Harry beamed and shot forward to the hallway they had previously been in, "Let's go!"

Draco looked dumbfounded at this sudden rush of energy from the dark haired wizard, but nodded, in a numb fashion, "Ok…?"

Blaise sniggered, "Looks like we got something to distract us from our…previous parental issues don't we Drakey-Poo?"

"Don't call me that, Zabini!"

"I whatever you say." Blaise said quietly, mockingly, and walked after Harry, hands in pockets and smiling teasingly at Harry's back.

REVIEW! It brings me happiness :) But please, constructed critisism is best served on silver and gold, leave the hate for those who want it lol


	11. Chapter X

This chapter is more of a stress reliever for the slytherins before i start getting serious about this :( i like pllaying around with them but i have to start forming the plot! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Move in already Harry!"

"Yea! I wanna see too!" Blaise Zabini whined, pushing Harry past the door and into the Slytherin common rooms. He landed, quite gracefully, on top of our poor Harry Potter, messy haired wizard extraordinaire. ( A/N Well, yea, he's awesome like that…but not compared to the lush… well you know what? Whatever! XP lol )

Harry blushed at their predicament. Blushing Harry below smirking Blaise with Draco standing aghast at the sight before him, what a sight, no?

"Hmmm, I could definitely get used to this." Blaise practically purred to our tomato colored wizard beneath him.

"Oh, no you won't!" Draco pulled Harry out from underneath him and 'protected' him from the big bad wizard. "You alright Harry?" he asked as Blaise dusted himself off self-righteously.

Harry was in shock. But he managed to nod his head dumbly. "I'm fine Drake…Just a little ruffled?"

Draco hummed his acceptance to this answer, "I understand. But shall we go to the common rooms now?" as he said this a head pooped out of his pocket and hissed at them.

Harry smiled and hissed back, much to both of the purebloods annoyance.

"What..?" Harry asked naively, noticing their looks, his green eyes shining with the innocence he was drenched in.

Blaise sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Nothing, my dear blissful friend."

Draco growled and took Harry's arm and pulling him towards himself, "Yea Harry, let's go pick out our beds."

Harry let an intake of air sharply and unlatched himself from both of their grasps and ran towards a winding staircase to his left, past the black leather couches and blaring fireplace with a stone snake magically slithering across the mantle. As soon as he was up five steps he suddenly fell back, as if electrocuted. Harry, not realizing that he was most likely going up to the girl dorms, kept trying to reach his goal.

Blaise was laughing right out at his foolishness and Draco was no better, having found himself with his own hand across his mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh at the stumbling dark haired wizard.

Finally, after trying several times to get up the steps, Harry stopped and looked over at his 'friends' only to find them laughing at something, "What is it guys? Don't you want to go up to the dorms too?"

Blaise only laughed harder and was struggling to keep on his feet.

"Harry, you do realize that that is the girl dorms and not the guy dorms at that it is charmed to keep out any men?"

Harry spluttered and blushed, having not realized that this could be a possible explanation. "Of course I did!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was just…I was just testing you guys!" He blushed more brightly and took off to the other staircase. After a moment of testing it to make sure it would not shock him as well, he took a few steps up the winding staircase. Ten steps later and he was almost to the top.

As he reached the top, he found himself faced with a hall way with more then twelve doorways, leading to dorms and whatnot. He wandered down the hallway and found a door pronouncing that it was for the first years. Unable to contain his excitement, Harry opened the door and paraded through, not bothering to wait for his friends.

"Woah."

MUAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER BABEY ;) lol revieww please lol and remember im getting serious after this ;(


	12. Chapter XI

Ok! As promised I am building up a plot! Here's a quick hint for those who read the Author's notes ;) you're my favourites lol "Magic is as a creature as we are but a human." :D good luck decyphering that sucker lol X3 iz being a Slytherin...

"Whoa."

A large room confronted Harry with deep green walls and dark wooded beds surround by their own silver drapes, keeping any unwanted eyes out. Dark carpeting made the room feel warm, despite it being in the dungeons, and fake windows lined the walls to give false light and a feeling of comfort at knowing that there was a world outside those stone walls.

Harry took a step in, marveling in the beauty of it all; he had never guessed that Slytherins, or any one at Hogwarts, could live in such splendor. He looked at the beds and the windows and the fireplace at the end of the hall-like dorm, giving it enough space for six beds and couches and a fireplace and six crafted desks to be placed in a room. Not to mention the prospect of six teenage boys living in the same room.

The beds were a masterpiece. Such beautifully carved designs and interfaces danced across the deep dark wood, and to Harry's eye it truly did seem like they were dancing. He watched as a snake carved into it blinks its eyes up at Harry, as if sensing someone was watching him.

Harry took a seat on the bed closest to the end and claimed it as his own. He really would enjoy looking out the window and being so close to the fireplace. He truly was a Slytherin at heart. His trunk appeared at the end of the bed. Harry smiled, Hogwarts knew too much for its own good.

"I see you already picked your bed." Draco Malfoy said as he took the bed opposite from Harry, most likely thinking about the fireplace and window as well. "Good choice. It'll get really cold down here in the winter. My father told me so."

Harry nodded, accepting the information and turned to his right to see Blaise Zabini taking the bed next to him.

Blaise looked up and smiled, as if feeling Harry's eyes bore into his skin, "You didn't think I would take the one next to Drakey-Poo, did you?" he smirked as he heard Draco's objective squeak. Oh, excuse me, I meant manly squeal in protest…yea. It's girly either way. Poor Dray.

"No," Harry smiled in amusement at the prospect of Draco and Blaise sleeping next to each other, "I suppose not. But," Harry moved around his bed and over to where Blaise stood, seemingly entranced by his movements, "No funny business, got it?"

Blaise smirked humorlessly, "Why of course not, my dear," Harry twitched at the endearment, "I would never try any…funny business," Blaise smirked wider and reached a hand up to play with Harry's untamed hair.

"Oh please," Draco drawled from where he was on his bed, looking very comfy and disgusted at the same time (something very hard to accomplish…but this is Draco-Bloody-"I hate your mom."-Malfoy :D) "You both are so very…queer."

Harry flinched. He turned on Draco quickly, "Excuse me…?" He said dangerously, lacing what was to be believed as venom, "If you have a problem with _me _or _my friend,_ then maybe its best you just leave."

Draco regarded him coolly, but you could see from his eyes that there was a gray storm brewing beneath. Harry ignored it.

"I'm tired of this…"

Objects were lifted into the air, floating above where they had sat before becoming animated by a very discreet power. The power, Harry concluded, was from Blaise. It had to be. Draco seemed scared shitless by the objects and Harry knew that his power was no where near powerful enough for doing wandless magic. Harry looked over at Blaise and gasped. Blaise wasn't there.

The magic was materialized in front of Harry, taking on the shape of a black haze. _"Watch what you do,"_ Harry could hear the faint whispering as it wrapped around him, _"I'm always watching. Be careful. There are dangerous things afoot here at Hogwarts Witchcraft And Wizardry." _It dissipated as soon as it formed and soon it was nothing but a faint memory in Harry and Draco's minds.

Harry looked at Draco. They shared of mutual consent of not telling this to anyone. Except for Blaise, of course.

REVIEW MY FRIENDS! :D


	13. Chapter XII

**Hey! This is going to be a short chapter since I'm gathering up plot ideas. Yea I'm slow :P get used to it my lovely readers! **

**~Emmy**

O-o-O

It was a quiet night. Too quiet, Headmaster Dumbledore concluded. It had been an uneventful sorting and Dumbledore had found himself dazing off at the end.

Fawkes trilled and preened at his fiery feathers, his way of voicing boredom. Dumbledore petted his familiar and hummed to himself.

It was going to be a boring year for him, it seems. Too bad I can't say the same for our dear Harry Potter.

Let the games begin.

"We have to tell someone Draco!"

"No we don't. We just need to forget all about it. Now calm down before someone notices."

Harry Potter was very unhappy at these turns of events. He needed to write to his mum about what had happened and to tell her that he had become what they feared most. A Slytherin. His father wasn't going to like this at all.

Draco peered over at Harry and snorted, "Writing a letter to mummy and daddy already, Harry?"

The dark haired wizard sighed, "Shut up, Draco…"

"Oh?" He sneered as he prowled over to where Harry was preparing his quill and parchment. "You want me to shut up? Well, I won't. So get used to it."

"Whatever you say Draco." Harry began writing, and ignored our spoiled blonde friend in the process.

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you already. Hogwarts is amazing though! You never told me of the Hall and all of the paintings! I hope you are well, even if it's only been a short while since I have seen you. I guess you want to hear of the sorting. I'm in Slytherin. I hope you love me still. Will you tell dad for me? I don't think he'll want to hear from me. I have to go now, Draco Malfoy is pestering me about writing to you. I still love you, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your son,_

_Harry J. Potter_

"Good night Draco." Harry heard Draco's snort but ignored it. He was worried about his family hearing of his sorting. They weren't too fond of Slytherin's in the first place; he wondered how they would respond to their son being sorted into the one house they hated.

The pillow muffled out all the sounds that were around him. He could faintly hear the other Slytherin's get in, and heard Blaise's scathing questions to Draco, and even heard the faint drawl of their Head of House.

It was going to be a very interesting year.

Let the games begin.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Don't worry, if you think anything is confusing so far, just tell me! I'm here to clear things up! :) I don't bite!**

"_Don't forget. Life is a complex thing. Sometimes you have to lose something to learn this. Tests begin in the heart." _

Harry Potter bolted upright. He had just had the weirdest dream ever. "I must've ate something bad…"

"Hey, dearest sleep angel, how'd you sleep?"

"Will you please shut your trap, Zabini? I think you just raped my ear."

"Well excuse me for showing affection towards my friend. And I did not rape your ear. Your father probably did that to you before you left and you just realized."

"Don't talk like that about my father!"

Harry groaned, he didn't need this first thing in the morning. So, our radiant messy haired wizard did what all other great wizards would do: went back to sleep. Brilliant, truly brilliant!

"Oh, sorry Harry," Blaise Zabini peeked through the drapes, "I was just trying to shut up blonde over there." He let a shining smile lose and Harry could only growl in response. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"

Draco Malfoy chose this moment to peek through on the opposite side of Blaise, "No, he just doesn't want to see your ugly mug this early in the morning." The blonde sneered in a very disgustful manner.

"Shut up. Both of you." Harry glared unsuccessfully, having just woken up. "I don't want to hear either of your voices until after I wake up. I shall tell you when I wake up, got it?"

The two dumbfounded wizards nodded. They didn't want an angry Harry this early into the year.

Harry got ready. They were quiet.

Harry walked down the stairs. They shuffled behind him, still quiet as mice.

Harry sat down for breakfast. They were dying to speak.

Harry read the Prophet while finishing his pumpkin juice. They were giving puppy god eyes.

Harry looked up to see their pitiful eyes and sighed, knowing he would regret this. "I'm awake."

"Harry that was so cruel of you! I have never in my life-"

"How could you do that to me? You know me enough now to know that I need to talk-"

"I swear it was his entire fault! I would-"

Harry slammed his head against the table. Blaise and Draco stopped talking for a moment to make sure their friend was okay, and then continued their monologues.

Theodore Nott caught Harry's eye and leered, "Would you like another muffin, Harry?"

Harry glared, "Only if it will make them shut up."

"I can do that." Theodore said. He threw two muffins at the both of them which effectively made them shut up.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

They said simultaneously. Ha. Idiots think alike.

"Thank you, Nott." Harry said offhandedly; too busy looking at Ron Weasely walking into to the hall. He faintly heard Nott reply, but that didn't matter now. Weasely was looking back at Harry and the hate was deeply bound into his eyes. _This is not over._ The eyes seemed to say. Harry thought it would be fun to play around with a few spells later in the day, and now he had found a good victim.

Harry smirked for the first time at this idea.

"_I have my own plans…" _The voice from the nightmare said to Harry. _"You will be mine to control…" _


	15. Chapter XIV

**A little insight on how it's goin down at home ;) **

"My life is over." Said James Potter, father of Harry Potter.

Sirius took another shot of vodka. A small pile of shot glasses and bottles of various alcohol littered across the room. After getting Harry's letter they had 'celebrated' by getting wasted. It was working out for them.

A smile ghosted across Remus' features. His friends could be so melodramatic.

Sirius looked dejected, "It's not your fault Prongs. No one could've thought that he would've ended up in Slytherin with the bloody traitors," he took another swig of Fire whiskey from the bottle on the coffee table.

Sirius got a glare. "It's the end of the world. My son is in Slytherin! He has Snivellus as his head of house…" James took a shot of gin. No juice people. This is not like California Girls, sorry Katy Perry.

"Not everyone in Slytherin is a complete git," Remus threw in his one cent.

James huffed, "No, just every witch and wizard that ever went dark. It's no big deal." He ended sarcastically. Even Malfoy would be proud with the weight of cynicism placed there.

"Wonder if O' Snivellus will go hard on him…" Remus pushed away the tenth shot Sirius was about to down, "Hey!" Sirius slurred drunkenly, "I, I needed that Moony!"

James snatched thee shot back, "We need more. I'm in bloody _mourning_."

Remus received two glares filled with malice from his drunken friends and went to make two hangover potions for later.


End file.
